


Inertia

by JauneValeska



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Dark Barry Allen, F/M, Protective Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Barry Allen was not the impossible just a human who opened his eyes to the backward Earth he was forced to live on. He witnessed time and time again humanity's cruelty towards mutants and mutants forced to settle for unfair lives. With his own eyes he watched his father die for just being a mutant. For years he tried to find a place where there was harmony and peace only to realize it would never exist. Unless he finally became someone who acted and be the first human willing to go to the extremes for mutant kind.





	Inertia

" Somethings will never change unless more then peaceful actions are taken."  People aren't going to be more accepting unless they're punished accordingly. I learned this soon after my father's revelation and demise. My name is Barry Allen and I am not someone with exceptional abilities or above average in abilities. I was not the impossible but that didn't stop me from protecting everyone who was. This is my story and it is quite different from what you expect.

Barry Allen didn't understand why his father even got in trouble in the first place. His dad was a doctor a great one who didn't do it for praise or money, it was for saving lives. It didn't matter whose live was in his hands. A prisoner, a woman expecting, a man well past his prime or a child. 

His dad worked day after day leaving a returning with a smile. He was an honest man except for the full extent of what he could do. With his hands he could just go though skin, bone, tissue and repair and remove and replace anything. At least hundreds of lives saved by his selfless secretive acts. But one day someone spotted him. Before he knew it Henry Allen had his license revoked, job taken and respect gone. 

Barry started having things pelted at him at school. People broke their house windows and acted like his dad was the bad guy. People kept asking him if he felt safe or that if his dad should be allowed to raise him. His mom didn't change at all and Barry relied on her. His family didn't go out anymore. 

Relatives, neighbors, friends shunned them acting revolted. They were getting by with their savings and probably could have gottrn by for a few years even with people refusing to hire his parents. But then came that night.

Barry was alseep when it woke him up. The sounds of blows, and his mother sobbing. Struggling along with cracks, and shattering. He was frightened and shaking when he saw it. 

His father being hit again and again. His father wasn't fighting back and was having bones broken one by one. His father was a pacifist and even now that wouldn't change. His mom was being forced to watch. 

" Mutie say anything. Come on." They shouted, they jeered but Henry did only one thing. In the half an hour it took to kill him he told his son to look away to run. 

Barry and his mom were left soon after the brutes dropped his father's body. They were sobbing, but Barry was emotionally shattered. 

He was exposed to a world that didn't accept the best things in life or the unique. Anything impossible like his father a practical saint with powers he never abused with be stomped out. Slaughtered and discarded. This was the day he figured out he resided in a world that would remain unchanged until they're was real consequences.  Humanity needed to be taught a lesson by one of his own. Mutants shouldn't be forced to live in fear of slaughter or remain hidden. Everything they had now needed to be changed.


End file.
